


The Storm

by dramapunk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Slash, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramapunk/pseuds/dramapunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Grant have been together for a long time, James has a bad habit of getting wrapped up in his work, with the help of a large storm Grant is able to pull him away for a lest a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm

The Storm: By Shannon Inez (NC-17)

 

James sits at his computer editing photos for an upcoming gallery exhibit, he’s so engrossed in his work that he doesn’t pay any mind to the storm raging outside or Grant laying on the couch reading some book by the large picture window.

“Why don’t you shut down for the night? We can light a fire, watch the storm, maybe have a little fun.” Grant grins closing the book and stretching a little. “Shouldn't have that thing on in weather like this anyway,” he points out.

James looks over his shoulder at Grant and shakes his head a little, dark brown hair falling across his eyes. “Sorry pal, not even you can pull me away, I’ve got a deadline…” he pauses, letting his eyes drift over the blond on the couch for a moment. “After I finish this image—another forty-five minutes top.” He promises with a firm nod, pushing his chin length hair from his face and tying it back before turning his attention back to the glowing screen.

Grant lets out an amused huff, shaking his head and putting his book aside. He moves to the kitchen putting on a pot of coffee. He knew how his boyfriend got when a deadline was looming. He’d be lucky if it was only forty-five minutes. He clicks on the radio in the kitchen and a flash of lightning lights up the kitchen window causing Grant to pause while pulling salami and cheese out of the fridge. He might not be much of a cook but he can put together a damn good sandwich if you ask him.

“James, I really think you should shut your computer off…” he starts to say as he digs around in the cupboard for the bread. It’s at that moment thunder rattles the windows and lightning lights up the sky outside. The lights flicker for a moment before the whole house goes dark. The curse from the living room has Grant raising his head so quick he bangs it as he pulls it out of the cabinet.

“Shit…” he mutters, rubbing his head as he pads back into the living room and he looks over to James who is staring at the screen in wide-eyed panic. “Hey no, no freaking out… your neurotic ass saves every ten minutes, it’ll be fine. Anyway…” he says, moving carefully through the darkness to loop his arms around James’ shoulders.

“Don’t, don’t say I told you so,” James huffs out a nervous laugh and rubs a hand through his shaggy hair causing it to come loose from the tie as he shakes his head a little.

“Well I wasn’t going to say ‘I told you so.’ But now that you bring it up… I’m still not going to say it. I am just going to take this opportunity to say: you can’t do anything about it so don’t stress over it.” Grant laughs a little, “Come on we can make the best of it.” He grins, pressing his lips to the side of James neck.

“But the deadline…” He says pinching the bridge of his nose, “My agent is going to shit kittens.” He mutters gaze going back to the dark and silent computer.

“That is not an image I need Jamie.” Grant snorts softly shaking his head, “Those poor kittens…” He jokes his voice a murmur against the skin of James’ neck as he starts to kiss it again.

James leans back in his seat a little and tilts his head to the side giving the blonde more access, letting out a soft sigh as he does. The tension slowly melts from his body as Grant kisses along his neck and firm hands rub at the knots that had built up in his shoulders. “Maybe a small break just until the power comes back.” He nods pulling back a little and swiveling the chair around to wrap his arms about Grants waist. He smirks a little before rucking up the man’s shirt a little and blowing a raspberry on the blond’s stomach laughing softly as he does.

Grant lets out a peel of laughter, shoving his hands into the soft brown locks and pushing James’ face away a little. “Really romantic James, you know just how to get into my pants.”

“Please, look at me, getting into your pants isn’t the problem it’s keeping you in them.” He says gesturing to himself trying and failing to keep a straight face. As he finally cracks a smile at the man standing in front of him—the only person that could pull him away when he had a deadline, the only thing that mattered more than any gallery show.

“God, you’re modest tonight.” He laughs brightly, grinning at the man through the darkness. “You go find the candles. I’ll get the fire started.” Grant says as he pulls James to his feet and in for a slow, easy kiss; his hands sliding up and down James’ sides and pulling him a little closer.

“You keep kissin’ me like that and I’m not going to be able to go find the candles.” He says as he pulls back happy and slightly breathless. He steals another kiss before he moves out of Grant’s arms and heads up the stairs using his phone as a flashlight.

By the time James comes back down the stairs Grant has a fire crackling in the fire place and a blanket spread out on the ground. The storm outside is still raging, rattling the windows and casting flashes of blue hued light across fire lit room.

James grins a little at the sight of Grant sitting on a blanket by the fire as he moves around the room setting up the candles for light. He has to admit some small part of him is grateful for the power going out. He had needed the break and well, he knows he can be difficult when he has a deadline looming over his head.

“Hey,” he grins, lighting the last candle and setting it on the coffee table. “I’m sorry if I’ve been being a jerk.” He shrugs a little as he sits down next to Grant on the blanket and watches the fire for a moment.

“You haven’t been a jerk, not really.” Grant laughs, “An ass maybe, but it’s why I love you. It’s kind of entertaining watching you get all wrapped up in your work.” He says, leaning over and kissing James on the cheek, lips moving from the cheek to the side of his neck, smirking a little as he does.

“Can think of a couple things I’d rather get wrapped up in now, pal.” He grins a little wider, taking Grant’s face in his hands and moving him so he can kiss him properly. Lips moving slow and easy as his tongue swipes out against Grant’s lower lip, seeking entrance into his lover’s mouth.

Grant laughs into the kiss and returns it, slow and deep, losing himself in the moment for a little bit. Thinking how lucky he is right now and how far the pair of them had come since they had met all those years ago, and moved from life-long best friends to lovers. Apparently, they had been the only ones not to know they were going to end up together one day or that is what their friends had always said. He pulls back, shaking the thoughts of friends from his mind with a soft laugh, because there are other things he’d rather be focusing on… like getting James out of his clothes.

“What?” James asks, nipping at Grant’s lower lip a little and planting kisses along the man’s jaw, pushing him a little to get him to lie back on the blanket.

“Just thinking about how lucky we are.” Grant says lying back easily and pulling James down with him. Another flash of lightning lights up the room and casts an eerie glow on everything.

“You are such a sap, but yeah we are pretty damn lucky, pal.” James face lights up with a soft smile, kissing the corner of Grant’s mouth, then along his jaw and neck, fingers creeping up under the hem of his shirt.

“You love that I’m a sap, and anyway who else would put up with you…?” he laughs, his own hands running up and down James’ back, leaning into the touches, sighing slightly at the skin-to-skin contact. “Seriously though, how many people meet the love of their life when they’re seven?” He grins sitting up a little and helping James free him of his shirt, tossing it away from the fire.

“Not many, we’re probably among a lucky few…” He makes a dismissive, amused sound as he pulls off his own shirt. “Plenty of people would more than tolerate me. Who would put up with you and your asthma?” He retorts, pressing a kiss to Grant’s throat and down to the man’s broad chest. Teeth and tongue scraping against one of Grant’s nipples pulling a breathy sigh from the other man.

“Always complaining, always working, get lost in your own world…” Grant teases biting his lower lip, eyes fluttering shut as James continues his southward journey along his body.

“I do have a habit of making up for it,” he chuckles, tongue drawing a circle around Grant’s navel before he plants a kiss along the light blond sparse trail of hair leading down into the waistband of his jeans.

“I love when you make up for it, and hey… lots of people would put up with my asthma, find someone else to bring cupcakes to your gallery shows.” He grins squirming a little under the teasing touches.

“Don’t think so, you’ve got the best bakery in town.” He smirks a little as his fingers start to work open Grant’s pants. “Think it’s ridiculous you burn soup but you can bake like that.” He laughs sitting up a little to pull Grant’s pants and boxers down.

“Baking and cooking are two very different things…” Grant starts to explain but the rest of the words are killed by the soft groan escaping his throat as his cock springs free from the confines of his jeans.

James lets out a pleased hum eyes running over the naked blonde spread out in front of him. “Sure it’s really different…” He mutters leaning back down and licking around Grant’s navel again, kissing a slow trail south. His hands move along the man’s thighs and push them a little further apart.

Grant watches his lover move down his body with heavy lidded eyes, hips moving easily to give James more access. He pillows one hand behind his head and reaches down with the other to card through the soft shaggy brown locks. “Love you, you ass.” He murmurs, fingers tugging slightly at the locks. He’s not really pulling or guiding he just has his hand tangled there.

“Love you too, punk…” James laughs, nipping slightly at the inside of Grant’s thigh. He continues kissing his way toward his goal licking a strip up the length of his lover’s cock causing Grant to jump slightly and let out a breathy groan. James smirks slightly at the reaction and sucks at the head of Grant’s dick for a moment. His tongue works around the head, flicking against the slit until he feels the fingers in his hair start to move and hears Grant’s breath start to hitch. He pulls off with a loud wet pop and licks his lips grinning a little.

“Jesus, James. Don’t stop.” Grant lets out a slow breath and sucks in a deep one. The last thing he wants is a fucking asthma attack. He knows from experience that it’s a serious mood killer.

“Wouldn’t want to work yourself up into a tizzy.” James teases softly watching Grant’s chest for a moment. “Anyway, we haven’t even gotten to the good stuff yet.” He laughs.

Despite his arousal, Grant manages to roll his eyes at James and shakes his head a little. “Well it was getting pretty damn good, then you stopped.” He shoots back at the man he is planning to spend the rest of his life with.

James manages a mock offended look as he leans back down kissing along Grant’s thighs and length, licking a bit of pre-come off the head. “Only pretty damn good?” He arches a brow then swirls his tongue around the head of Grant’s ridged length. He moves further down and laves his tongue over Grants balls, moving again to press another kiss the inside of Grant’s thigh, before dragging his tongue across the tight ring of muscle. Letting out his own low groan between the sounds escaping Grant’s lips the heady smell and taste of his lover and his own neglected cock, he is sorely tempted to speed things up a little.

“Fuck James…” Grant breathes out, fingers tangling further into James’ hair as he tries to keep himself from grinding into the man’s face. The hand behind his head moves down his chest to take himself in hand and he starts to stroke slow and easy. An almost needy whine comes from his throat as the tongue continues to work him open. “Tryin’ to kill me, pal?” He says, very nearly breathless.

James sucks it all up, all the words and sounds he’s pulling from the other man. “Death by orgasm,” he chuckles pulling back a little. “There are a lot worse ways to go you know.” He grins moving Grant’s hand way from his cock, “None of that I wanna make you come.” He works himself out of his jeans, pulling out the tube of lube he had grabbed when he had gone upstairs for the candles and he tosses it on the blanket. James tosses his jeans and boxers to the couch with the rest of the discarded clothing, working his way back up Grant’s body and giving him a lazy kiss.

“Well you came down prepared and hopeful.” Grant hitches his legs up a little to wrap around James’ waist and smiles at the man.

“What can I say the boy scouts did me good.” He laughs, leaning in and pressing his lips to the hallow of Grant’s throat. His hips roll against the other man’s and he lets out a groan as their cocks brush against each other.

“So many options for dirty jokes there, but I can’t pick one.” Grant half laughs, half groans, hands moving up and down along James’ back and tracing idle patterns while his hips move against James’ of their own accord.

James kisses his way back to Grant’s mouth and kisses him slow and easy, still smiling as they kiss, he’s turning kind of grateful for the power outage now. Just the two of them, no distractions, he loses track of time again as they kiss and touch. The only thing keeping the time is the thunder, lightning and rain hammering the small house.

Grant relaxes into the kisses, holding James close as the grind against each other and pull quiet sounds of pleasure from each other. One of his hands moves from James back and over his shoulder, working in between them to take both of their cocks in hand and stroking them slowly.

James groans and bucks into Grant’s grip, pulling out of the kiss, his breath hitching slightly as he presses his face to the crook of Grant’s neck and his teeth scraping the soft skin. “God damn, Grant.” He murmurs, words slightly muffled by Grant’s neck. He rocks his hips into the other man’s grip as he kisses his way back to Grant’s mouth, slow and easy. He pulls away from the touches after a few moments, breath ragged and he pushes his hair from his face before slicking his fingers.

“You need a haircut.” Grant laughs, spreading his legs a little more and bringing his hips up a little.

“Not all of us want to look grandpa chic like you do, babe.” James laughs, running his fingers around Grant’s tight ring of muscle and looking rather smug as Grant gasps.

“Don’t call me grandpa when you’re fingering me.” He half laughs half groans, loving the feel of James’ fingers on him, in him, craving more already.

“Alright, alright.” James’ smile softens as he pushes one finger in, working it in and out slowly. He savors it for a moment before crooking his finger and rubbing it across Grant’s prostate.

Grant gasps and bucks on the finger, his eyes fluttering shut and his mouth following as the nerves in his body light up with pleasure.

“God, you’re gorgeous like this, spread all out just for me.” James murmurs, working in a second finger and spreading them a little. He watches Grant’s face, for any sign of discomfort—the last thing he wants to do is hurt the man who is coming apart under his touches.

“Fuck James, you’re not going to break me… god, I love your hands.” He says, biting his lip and gripping the blanket under him. “Come on…”

James lets out a low rumbling laugh and works in a second finger with the first. He pumps them in and out of Grant’s ass, picking up the pace a little. His free hand takes hold of Grant’s cock and pumps it in time with the movement of his finger. His thumb rubs around the head of Grant’s dick, smearing the pre-come around to slick the way a little more. His fingers crook inside Grant every few strokes to brush the blond’s prostate.

“Oh god,” Grant says twisting on the blankets reaching up with one hand and pulling James down for a deep and sloppy kiss, biting at his lover’s lower lip. “God you’re taking me apart,” He practically whines and he won’t deny it either, because the things James is able to do to him make him feel so damn good. “Come on…Jesus…” He says, breath hitching as he rolls his hips. “I’m ready.”

“It’s James. Not God, not Jesus, just James…” He laughs softly, pulling his fingers free and kisses Grant slow and easy. He covers his fingers in more lubricant and slicks himself up and starts the slow push in. The tight, wet heat surrounding him pulls a low groan out of him.

“You can’t keep acting like a brat while you’re putting your dick in me.” Grant laughs, reaching out and smacking James’ hip where he can reach, groaning as the man bottoms out. He wraps his legs around James and pulls him down for a kiss, “God I love you, you ass,” he mutters against James’ lips.

“Love you too, jerk,” James returns, holding as still as he can for a moment, giving Grant time to adjust. He could spend all night stretching and fingering Grant, and still not think he was ready enough.

Grant’s expression softens but he digs his heels into the small of James’ back, taking the man’s face into his hands. “You’re not gonna hurt me Jamie,” he says softly and kisses him gently, hands moving up to tangle into James’ hair. He tugs at James’ lower lip with his teeth a bit before letting go. He smirks a little and clenches around James cock, pulling a groan from the brunette above him.

James kisses Grant again, going a little breathless as the man squeezes around his cock. He pulls back slow and easy, and pushes back in, finding a steady slow rhythm, almost in time with rumbling thunder outside. “Suddenly very grateful for the power outage,” he says softly, kissing along Grant’s jaw and neck, sucking a red mark on Grant’s collarbone.

Grant’s breath hitches and he wraps his arms around James’ neck, rolling his hips in time with Jamie’s thrusts. He lets out a soft moan as the man thrusts into him, and kisses, nips, and sucks at his mouth and neck. Grant tugs at Jamie’s hair pulling the man back up to his mouth for another slow and almost lazy kiss. His hands move along Jamie’s back gripping slightly as Jamie’s cock finds his prostate. He pulls out of the kiss gasping for breath.

Jamie pauses looking over Grant making sure he’s not having an asthma attack. “Are you…”

Grant cuts him off quickly, “I’m fine, don’t stop, god right there, Jamie, I’m fine.” He says taking in a deep breath to prove it. He gives Jamie a soft kick to the backside, with the heel of his foot.

“Alright, alright…” Jamie gives a breathless laugh and starts moving his hips a little faster now.

“Please Jamie, touch me, need you to touch me,” he says, leaning up and kissing James soundly.

James nods, having lost the ability to form words, all this thoughts on the feel of Grant around him, holding him and the smooth slick slide of their lovemaking. He works a hand between them and wraps it around Grant’s cock and starts to stroke, keeping himself propped up with one hand next to Grant’s head.

The small fire lit house, fills with the sound of their groans as the storm outside continues to hammer the house and light the sky. Grant wraps his arms tighter around James and groans into the stroking hips, bucking between Jamie’s cock and hand.

“Shit, Jamie I’m gonna come,” he says, squeezing his eyes shut as he feels the heat uncoiling in his stomach and spreading through his body from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

“Do it babe, come… wanna see you com,” James pants out, watching Grant’s face, a blissed expression crossing it as his eyes fall closed and he starts to spill over his hand. “That’s it. I got you. God you look so good…” James bites out, as Grant’s muscles clinch around him.

“Ohhh fuck… shit…” He breathes, hips still twitching and rolling on Jamie’s dick, as his climax still rolls through his body in waves. “Come on babe let me feel you,” he breathes out.

James keeps moving, face pressed into the side of Grant’s neck panting as he keeps rocking his hips into Grant but it doesn’t take long until he’s falling over the edge and spilling deep inside of Grant. He slumps against Grant after a moment and works on getting his wits back about him.

Grant moves his hand in slow patterns along James’ back, taking deep, slow breaths. “We should have power outages more often,” he says giving a tired laugh. “I like what happens when you get unplugged.”

James lets out a lazy laugh and pulls out slowly. He rolls onto his back and pulls Grant to his chest, who pulls the blanket around them. “Maybe I do need to unplug more often.” He admits, eyes watching the fire. “You know, if this is what happens.”

Grant slaps his chest and watches the fire for a moment before closes his eyes. “Maybe I’ll just have to start messing with the fuse box, when you get too wrapped up in work,” he teases softly, letting out a long yawn.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Try me…”


End file.
